


Pop Culture Victim

by Waldo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was an accident!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Culture Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/invisible_lift/profile)[**invisible_lift**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/invisible_lift/)  for the [ABC prompt challenge](http://thefannishwaldo.livejournal.com/597833.html) at my journal. Yesterday's story ("Love and Devotion") was so sticky sweet that I had to go the other way today.  It's also entirely possible I've been watching WAY too many "Viral Video Year in Review" programs this week.

"It was an accident!" Owen shouted for the fourth time.

"Good luck explaining that to him," Jack replied windedly as he and Gwen hauled Ianto's limp body into the passenger's seat of the SUV.

"It was!" Owen tried again. "How was I supposed to know he was going to lunge between me and the weevil at _exactly_ the moment I fired?"

Tosh climbed into the back seat.  "I'm pretty sure he's still going to think this is retaliation for that incident with the rift computer."

Owen shoved her into the middle seat with his hip as he climbed in next to her.  "Yeah, well, in ten minutes he's going to be just fine.  It took weeks for my arm to heal up, so…  And it _was_ an accident when I got him, he took aim and fired at me."

Tosh kept giggling behind her hand.  Jack finished buckling Ianto into the front seat and hopped in behind the wheel.  "Keep laughing, Tosh, and he'll put you on decaf for a week," he warned.

"I'm sorry, but I just keep hearing the same thing over and over in my head."  She giggled again.

"Dare we ask?" Owen put in testily.

"I just keep hearing this perfect Welsh accent going, 'Don't tase me, O!'"


End file.
